


Will he or Won't he? (Formerly Valentine's Surprise)

by KayyJayy



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Prison Valentine, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayyJayy/pseuds/KayyJayy
Summary: Will Mickey give in and finally give Ian something he has been longing for for so long?





	Will he or Won't he? (Formerly Valentine's Surprise)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Valentine's Day Challenge. This is my first ever fan fic, and I'm not so sure if I'll want to do it again. I kind of changed some things around, and changed the title too. I tried to proofread it myself, so any mistakes I missed...sorry.  
> Thank you 6mgs7 for the encouragement!  
> Hope you enjoy it...

It's the end of a long day, and the boys are relaxing in their cell. Mickey is lying in the bunk reading a book, and Ian is sitting on the floor, head back on the bed, eyes closed, enjoying Mickey's fingers running through his hair. Even though Ian looks outwardly relaxed, his mind is racing.

You see, today is Valentine’s Day and they have never been able to spend this holiday together. And even with their current situation, Ian wanted to make today special. He had been thinking about this a lot lately, but he has been too nervous to bring it up to Mickey since he got shut down the last time he mentioned it.

Ian wants Mickey to fuck him in the worst way. The thought of having his man, the love of his life, so close, so deep inside him, sets a fire deep within his soul. Ian has been trying so hard all day to get the courage up to bring it up to him again, and he almost feels sick with it.

"Fuck it," he thinks. Might as well bite the bullet and get it over with. What’s the worst that can happen? He says no?

Ian sits up a little and takes a deep breathe...here we go.

"Hey Mick"?

"Mhmmm"?

"You remember when I told you that I bottom now, so we can switch things up if you want to?"

Mickey puts down his book, "yeah Gallagher, I do".

"Do remember what you said to me?"

"of course, I said that if I wanted to fuck some dude in the ass, I would go back to prison."

Ian sits up, wraps his arms around his knees, takes a deep breath and looks around their cell knowing full well Mickey was watching him. Then he then turns around, places his chin on the bed, and looks at Mickey with those big green puppy dog eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"You know" says Ian, while his fingers are slowly walking up Mickey's arm. "Today is Valentine’s Day".  
Mickey just lies there, looking at Ian, face impassive, and Ian is beginning to think he's going to get shut down again; the smile on his face slowly starts to fade.  
Just then, Mickey leans over towards Ian, and whispers "c'mere". Ian springs up on his knees, and leans over Mickey looking deep into his eyes.

Mickey wraps his hand around his neck and pulls him down for a slow, sweet kiss that gives Ian goosebumps all over. Suddenly his stomach does a flip…could it be? Could it be that Mickey will finally give in and let him have what he has wanted for so long? He feels a groan bubble up from deep within him.

When they pull away from the kiss, Mickey bumps his forehead against Ian’s and says “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ian”.

"Now....get the lube bitch!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
